


Unbreakable Bond

by Kaioken95



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Corpses, Fantrolls, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Violence, Moirails, Original Character(s), Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21508222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaioken95/pseuds/Kaioken95
Summary: • A short sweet one-shot about depicting two of my OCs and a typical day in their lives and a look into their deep bond.• Some trigger warnings: Dead trolls, blood, mild violence.





	Unbreakable Bond

A/N: Here are two links for a quick look and bio of my two OCs:

[Tibron Theron](http://aminoapps.com/p/koio88)

[Zack Daemon](http://aminoapps.com/p/xh8s2c)

* * *

  
The light was flickering, the silence was no comfort for Tibron. He was just speaking there at the top of the heap of dead trolls. his body and clothes bloodied from his victims and his own blood. His heart was still beating quickly, he had almost caught his breath. Tibron still clutching his hand craved bone sword, it too was drenched the dark colours of his attackers. Tibron just stared at the door at the opposite end to him, waiting for the next troll to dare and enter this room.   
  
Gritting his teeth, just sitting there waiting for the next poor fool to enter his perimeter. All of the sudden the silence was broken by a beeping noise, as he tried not to move so quickly as just the slight movement was a discomfort for him, reaching into his pocket with his free hand, he pulled out a small device, it was flashing a yellow light as his finger gently brushed against one of the small buttons, before pressing on it.   
  
_**“Tibron? Where are you? I went to your hive and you weren’t there?”**_ Hearing his voice, made Tibron smirk for a moment as he brought the communicator closer to mouth.

“I’m alright. Just ran into a little… Trouble.” Tibron was pausing between words. Still gathering air, he grunted still in pain from his injuries.

_**“What kind of trouble?”**_ Zack asked him, Tibron glanced at the bodies. Forcing a strained chuckle. “Oh, you know, the usual…” Tibron said laughing to himself, while Zack sighed on the other end of the device.

_**“Where are you exactly?”** _Zack’s voice was much firmer now, oh boy he was in trouble now. Tibron then pushed a button on the device. It lit up with a purple light was flashing. “Some abandoned hive on the outer skirts… Just turned my locator on.” Tibron answered him.

_**“I see it. I’ll be there shortly. Can you hold on?”**_ Zack asked as Tibron was about to answer when his ear perked. The sound of footsteps in the distance, quiet voices, metal noises. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Grinning Tibron staggered to his feet, his legs felt wobbly. “I’ll be good until you get here.” Tibron said before disconnecting his communication with Zack as two violetbloods with weapons burst through the door.

Zack had watch Tibron disconnect from his communicator. The other’s locator was still on and showed him on a holographic map how far he was from Tibron. Gritting his teeth Zack wasted no time the sun symbol on his shirt was glowing. In a bright flash of light his attire changed to his god tier form, his face concealed by a bandana-like cloth. Bending his knees, like a rocket he propelled into the night sky. Flying to Tibron’s location to rescue his moirail from his latest situation.

A distance that would’ve taken more than an hour on foot was a matter of minutes. Zack’s eyes narrowing at the small screen on his device, his marker was right on top of Tibron’s. Zooming down, Zack landed a few feet away from the complex. Cautiously moving towards it, he drew his sword and summoned his shield. Approaching the door, he could smell blood, it was thick in the air now. Using his elbow, he gently pushed on the door, a creaking noise as it slowly opened.

  
Zack’s eyes were met with the scene of one the violetbloods on top of Tibron, choking him. The other one was dead with slash wounds all over him. Tibron was gasping for air trying to reach his bone weapon. Zack immediately turned his sword upside down, sneak up behind the troll and with a hard swing, hit him with the hilt of his blade. The attacked grunted before losing conscious, his grip around Tibron’s neck loosened allow the other to breath. Zack then pulled him off his friend, putting his weapons away, he helped Tibron sit up. 

“Deep breaths, nice and slow.” Zack spoke with a soft tone, placing his hand on Tibron’s back. 

“Thanks for the assist… But I… I had it under c-control.” Tibron said a weak smile. Zack’s expression changed, making a fist with his hand before hitting Tibron over his head.

“Ow! Hey now. What was that for?!” Tibron demanded, putting his hand over the spot where Zack hit him. 

“Is it too much to ask that you just go out for a walk, and not get into a violent brawl?” The sarcasm in his voice was clear as Tibron just looked away from him.

“This wasn’t my fault…” Tibron quietly said which just made Zack sigh. He hated this, making Zack worry over him. “Sorry.” Tibron said, while Zack then reached over to him.

“Never mind that now.” Zack told him, ruffling his hair affectionately. He then put his arm around Tibron, helping him to his feet. Putting Tibron’s arm over his neck. “Let’s get you home and patched up.” Zack looked at him with a soft smile.

“Wait.” Tibron stopped moving as he looked over at his weapon. Zack let out another sigh as he then looked at his friend. “Can you stand on your own for a bit?” He asked him with Tibron nodding yes as he let go of Tibron and went to grab his weapon. Attaching it to his waist before returning it to Tibron and helping him walk outside.

Zack slowly ascended into the air, holding tightly on to Tibron while the other was leaning on him. Zack couldn’t fly too fast with Tibron in this condition, but he needed to move him as quick as possible. “Don’t you bleed out on me. You’ll be fine.” Zack told Tibron as they flew through the clouds. 

* * *

**(Two days later)**

Tibron was asleep in his recuperacoon, bandages were wrapped around various areas of his body. Zack had dealt with his life-threatening wounds, and the rest of his body was being healed by the sopor smile. On the floor was bloody stained bandages, and Tibron’s clothes, a small blade, and other medical supplies that Zack had. It was risky but he had managed to treat his moirail, and now Zack was resting beside Tibron’s recuperacoon. He had finally managed to fall asleep after two days of taking care of Tibron. 

How many more times was he going to have to do this? Tibron’s behaviour and his predisposition to getting into trouble, resort to violence etc. He was gonna get himself killed. Zack wasn’t always gonna be there to save him, he couldn’t always be on Alternia as his missions took away from the planet for long periods of time. He wanted to just take Tibron off world with him, being here in his society, trolls of his caste were the most violent. Tibron was one of the worst. Those bodies back there were more than a dozen. It seemed with each passing day despite his efforts, Tibron’s level of violence increased.

But Zack also understood it was entirely his fault, he knew his friend was improving. But running into other highbloods, especially others from his caste brought out the rage inside Tibron. It was a source of constant stress and worry for Zack, he was afraid that one day he come back and Tibron would be dead. But for now, he was safe and that’s all that mattered to Zack. The other of course felt like every time he got situation and Zack had either come rescue him or take care of his injuries, he was letting Zack down. He hated making him worry over him, but they were moirails so this was normal for them, to look after each other, physically and emotionally. 

Tibron’s eyes began twitching, grumbling, and moving in his sleep. He was waking up, his eye slowly opening, his vision was blurry for a moment. The familiar image of his room became clearer. A sleepy groan escaped his mouth, soon followed by a yawn. He stood in his recuperacoon, his body that submerged in the sopor, still covered by the slime. Tibron stretched his arms out, a soreness ran throughout his body after that. He was healed but his joints and bones would be sore for a while. 

Rubbing his blind eye slightly, he then noticed Zack sleeping beside him. Tibron’s eye widening, his cheeks went purple with blush, glancing back down that he was practically naked. Feeling a little awkward, he began looking around for something to wear when he saw on a table were fresh new clothes that Zack had left out for him. Tibron warmly smiled, looking back at his friend, before stepping out of his recuperacoon. There was a towel which he used to wipe the excess slime off his body, he then got dressed.

After pushing his head through his hoodie, examining himself before he then walked over to Zack. Tibron crouched down beside Zack, gently running his fingers along Zack’s cheek. He then carefully picked Zack up, holding him in his arms taking over to Zack’s room. Quietly entering the room, walking over to his bed, he gently placed Zack on the mattress. Pulling the blanket just up to his waist, smiling sweetly at the other. He then left Zack to rest while he went to go get something to eat, in the kitchen, opening his hunger trunk.

Some flavoured hydration cylinder, distraction fish, and half a flavour disc. He then noticed a container with a sticky note attached to it. Grinning, he reached for it and took out before closing the trunk door. This was one of Zack’s human seafood cuisine, he called it takoyaki, and from the way he described it was made from some kind of squid beast. He heated it up and then returned to Zack’s room, mimicking his friend’s earlier action, sitting beside Zack’s bed he began eating. He just wanted to stay by Zack’s side until he woke up…


End file.
